after times square on new year's eve
by bookworm3
Summary: for Chelsea. After Austin performs Times Square on New Year's Eve, he looks out on the skyline of New York City to absorb the fact that his life long dream has come true. Ally joins him and they share a moment. Auslly, short & sweet one shot.


**This one is for Chelsea ( rauraholic on Twitter) who probably requested this a good 6 months ago. Yeah, I really gotta work on my procrastination issues. Nevertheless, I follow through eventually! This is for you my crispy brown chica! :)**

**after times square on new year's eve**

Austin took a deep breath. The chilly, New York air swirled all around him and, although he was frozen from head to toe, he was also indescribably happy.

He was happy because, despite all the obstacles that the universe had decided to throw at him to get here, he made it. Made it to New York. Made it to Times Square. Made his lifelong dream of singing Times Square of New Year's Eve _finally _come true!

Yeah, not even the cold, winter air that he wasn't used to (being from Miami and all), could bring him down.

Another wisp of cold wind violently hit Austin's face and he felt chills go down his spine. _'Okay, maybe the cold air isn't so great.' _He thought as he crossed his arms in an attempt to conserve some body heat. He was content to feel some warmth return to his body.

"Hey!" Austin turned to see Ally jump next to him, a bright smile on her red rosy cheeks. _'Oh, so that's why I'm so warm.'_

"Hey Alls." He responded, more calmly and he couldn't help but laugh at her beaming face. "So, are you going to talk or just keep staring at me like that?"

Ally then started jumping on both her feet, "Austin, I can't believe you finally sang Times Square on New Year's Eve!" she exclaimed, grasping one of his crossed arms and thrusting it side to side to convey her excitement.

Austin let out a breathless laugh, looked down sheepishly, and then looked back up at her, "It's kind of amazing." They shared a moment in which they simply looked into each other's eyes, smiles adorning both their faces.

"Hey, why do I seem way more excited than you do? You're the one that sang _Times Square on New Year's Eve!_" she accentuated, poking his chest with each word.

Austin laughed, "I know what I did, Ally. I was there remember?"

"So, why aren't you jumping out of your shoes right now?" Ally asked him, finally settling down from her reverie.

"Well, if I jumped out of my shoes I'd probably freeze to death." Austin quipped and Ally jokingly hit his shoulder. "I guess I just feel like taking it all in for once. I want to just stand here, look across New York City, and absorb that I'm here in this moment. I want to remember just how I felt when I played _Times Square on New Year's Eve_." He teased, repeating how she'd said those exact same words to him.

Ally smiled and squeezed his arm, "That's awesome, Austin. I never thought you'd be so… deep."

Austin smirked at her, "I can be a deep thinker when I want to…"

"Oh yeah, _under-where_ and _do-do_." Ally reminded him and both couldn't help but burst out laughing. Word play _was _pretty funny.

Once they calmed down, Austin took a deep breath and began speaking, "Ally, I want to thank you. Without you and your amazing songs I would have never even made it here in the first place."

Ally shook her head bashfully and looked across the skyline of the city, "Oh, stop! I'm sure you would have made it here eventually. You're incredibly talented."

"Still, I wouldn't want to have made it here, this year, without you. Ally, there's no one else I'd want to be standing right here, in this moment, next to, but you." Ally felt her breath hitch as she turned her gaze back towards Austin. There was a small smile that was growing on his face, his eyes shining as she stared into his.

"Aw, Austin! See, now you made me tear up." They laughed as Ally reached up to wipe her wet cheeks dry. Austin uncrossed his arms so that he could help wipe the tears in her eyes.

"So, it'd be okay if I just stayed here and enjoyed the moment with you?"

Austin bumped her shoulder, "Haven't you been listening?" Ally stuck her tongue out at him before interlocking her left arm with his right and curling her head up against his shoulder.

Austin smiled down at her and leaned his head to rest against her own. As he felt Ally interlock their fingers together he lifted them so he could kiss her hand.

He didn't feel all that cold anymore.

**So, I hope you enjoyed this Chelsea. I think its okay and I hope you do too. **

**Please review, favorite, idk whatever you'd like. **

**Mucho love,**

**Bookworm3 :)**


End file.
